Dissuading Susan's Suitor
by Allyson
Summary: Susan didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. Edmund looked at Susan with laughter in his eyes. "Congratulations, Su. I think Pete's dissuaded another of your suitors for you," he told her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Narnia – Dissuading Susan's suitor.**

**By Allyson**.

_(A/n – C. S. Lewis owns everything to do with Narnia not me. This story was written as a birthday prezzie for my little sister.)_

XXX

"I can't do it."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no such word as can't."

"Fine. I cannot do it. And I'm not going to do it."

"Sounds more like you won't do it. I thought Kings and Knights were supposed to enjoy a challenge?"

"Nice attempt at sarcasm, Su. It won't work."

"What are you two doing?"

Susan and Edmund whirled around startled at the sound of Peter's voice. Both put on innocent expressions though it didn't escape Peter's attention that they were both trying to hide something on the table behind them.

"Nothing." "Nothing."

Peter smiled in amusement as well as frowned in suspicion. Though Edmund looked grumpy at his older brother's presence, Susan's calm expression seemed a little forced. Craning his neck a little, Peter tried to see what was on the table from his position next to the kitchen doorway.

"What brings you down here?" asked Susan, in an attempt to distract him.

"Hmm? Oh, I was thirsty so I thought I'd get a drink of water," replied Peter, though he made no move to fetch the drink.

"Well, you know where everything is," said Susan, after a pause.

Peter's frown deepened before moving to a nearby cupboard. As he turned his back he heard a clattering noise behind him and he snapped his head around again. Edmund leaned casually on the table top and gave Peter an innocent smile, which caused Peter's worry to double. Susan also remained where she stood. Eyeing both his younger siblings cautiously, Peter went to fill his cup with water, completely missing the relieved look that passed between Susan and Edmund.

"Peter! Where are you?" Lucy's voice startled her three older siblings, causing Susan to jump in fright, Edmund to yelp in surprise and shocking Peter into spilling his drink over his hand and onto the floor. "Oh, there you are!"

On entering the kitchen and seeing everyone's expression, she giggled in amusement before innocently asking, "Sorry, did I startle you?"

Edmund shot her a glare that could whither leaves in an instant.

"What do you want, Lucy?" asked Peter, kindly, before his brother could snap a scathing comment.

"You promised you'd come with me to see Mr Tumnus for lunch," she replied, smiling endearingly at her older brother.

Peter smiled back. "Of course, yes, I did," he agreed, shaking the spilt water from his hand. "Are you ready to go now?"

Lucy nodded and dashed back out of the kitchen. Peter followed at a slower pace, before turning in the doorway to eye both Susan and Edmund. Both still had not moved from in front of the table and were watching him with hawk eyes.

"Don't worry," Peter told them, as a parting shot. "I'll find out what you're up to."

Peter left the kitchen and for a moment all was quiet.

Stealthily, Edmund crossed to the doorway and checked the corridor beyond to make sure Peter had defiantly left, before closing the door behind him. Both Edmund and Susan let out identical sighs of relief.

"I told you this was a silly idea," Edmund spoke up, as he walked back to the table. "Peter almost found out."

"But he didn't," pointed out Susan, picking up the object they had been hiding from their brother. "And now that Lucy's taking him to Mr Tumnus's house we don't have to worry about him finding out."

"But I don't see why I have to do it," protested Edmund, with a worried scowl. "It's your idea. Besides, what happened to Queen Susan the Gentle? Aren't you at least supposed to be courteous to your fellow suitors?"

"I have been courteous and my very title stops me from doing this," explained Susan. "Prince Arteavious is a creep and no matter how many times I politely brush him off, he comes creeping back again. Edmund, he's a leech. Please help me."

Edmund took in her pleading expression. He reached over and gently tugged the crudely made slingshot out of his older sister's hand. "You know I'd always help my big sister," he smiled, in resignation. "But in return, I need you to promise me something."

Susan raised an eyebrow in question.

"That if Peter finds out that it was me that did this, you'll stand up for me and say it was your idea," he said, seriously, ignoring Susan's surprised laughter. "Seriously, Su. He'll be mad at me and he won't trust me again."

"Don't be silly, Ed, Peter will trust you still," reassured Susan. "And I promise I'll take full responsibility if Peter finds out. I'll even bake a dozen chocolate biscuits just for you."

"You've got a deal," her brother replied, gathering up the pebbles from the table that Susan had dropped earlier. "When's the Prince arriving?"

"Anytime now," replied Susan, moving towards the nearest window. "We should see him ride by here before he goes looking for me."

Edmund joined her by the window and opened it a crack. He readied a pebble in the slingshot and sighted out the window. There came the sound of hooves and then the pompous form of Prince Arteavious, exuding pride and a selfish air, came riding by.

"Here he comes," hissed Susan, urgently.

With an accuracy that put Susan's archery skills to shame, Edmund let fling a pebble that snapped the Prince in his rear, but missed his horse. Susan and Edmund dissolved into laughter as the Prince shot up out of his saddle with a howl of pain. He rubbed the offending area and looked around to spot the culprit. Before he could look towards Cair Paravel's kitchen, another unseen pebble came hurtling towards him and bounced off the side of the helmet he wore, ringing his ears. Whipping his head around, in growing confusion and anger, the Prince let out another painful shout as another lightning pebble stung him in the rump again.

Susan and Edmund ducked under the window sill, attempting to stifle their laughter as they heard the Prince cursing to himself outside. They were so busy suppressing their laughter that they didn't hear the sound of horse footfalls galloping away and a new set trotting by the window.

"One last time," urged Susan, in a semi-whisper, pushing at Edmund's shoulder. "Just to make sure he goes."

"You're enjoying this far too much," replied Edmund, though he was already getting a pebble inside the sling.

"Don't let him see you!" warned Susan, tugging down on his sleeve when he made to stand up.

"But I can't see to aim if I'm crouched down," he replied.

"He'll be looking this way now," protested Susan. "He'll see you. Just aim out the window and maybe you'll get a lucky shot."

"Fine," grumbled Edmund, positioning himself so only the top of the slingshot could be seen out the window. Glancing out the window to quickly check the Prince was still outside, he ducked down again. "I hope I don't hit his horse."

Aiming blindly, Edmund pulled the pebble back as far as the loop of elastic would allow him and let go for a high velocity shot. The resulting yelp of pain caused Edmund and Susan to look at one another in surprise as the wild shot met its target and matching grins of mirth graced both their features.

"Peter! Are you alright?"

Lucy's concerned voice froze them were they still crouched below the window, hidden from sight. Susan's eyes crinkled with confusion while Edmund had an expression of growing panic. Susan placed a finger to her lips to hush Edmund when he looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something.

"I'm . . . ow . . . fine, Lucy, don't worry," Peter's voice sounded like it was being forced through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know . . ."

Peter's voice trailed off and then it sounded like he was speaking to someone else who spoke too softly for Edmund and Susan to hear. "From the kitchen window . . ? . . . No, no, you won't get him into trouble . . . Thank you, for your help."

Susan's eyes widened in realization. One of the dyads that lived in the forest surrounding Cair Paravel must have seen Edmund and had told Peter. Looking towards her younger brother, she noticed Edmund must have come to the same conclusion.

"I knew those two were up to something." Peter's voice sounded louder than before and they heard footsteps approaching the window.

"Time to go," hissed Edmund, urgently, grabbing hold of Susan's hand.

"Quick!" whispered Susan, in agreement, allowing Edmund to pull her to her feet and run from their hiding place.

Peter got to the window just in time to see the back of Susan's skirts fly out of the room. He grinned as he found his suspicions had been correct. Looking down at the table, Peter found the abandoned slingshot from where Edmund had dropped it in his haste to leave. He grinned in fond remembrance as he thought back to a time in Finchley before the War began when it would have been he and Edmund terrorizing people with homemade slingshots. His grin widened as he heard their laughter echo down the corridor. He'd let Susan and Edmund off for now. He could always come up with a plan to get them back later.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narnia**_** – Dissuading Susan's Suitor – Part 2**

**By Allyson**

When it came to dancing, Susan despaired with her brothers. The eldest couldn't dance a step despite enthusiasm and countless long hours practising, while the youngest had the natural ability but stubbornly refused to put one foot onto a dance floor. From her vantage point on the raised dais, she shook her head in exasperation. Peter was currently apologizing on the dance floor to Mrs Beaver for trampling on her feet, while Edmund tried to hide in the shadows of the buffet table in an effort to avoid being asked to dance.

Something had to be done. Making her way over to where Lucy stood talking and laughing with some fellow Narnians, Susan interrupted with a polite smile and apology and beckoned Lucy over to her.

Pointing out the mini-crisis on the dance floor, Susan asked, "Lucy, can you-?"

Laughing in fond amusement at her older brother, Lucy reassured Susan, "I'll go and rescue Mrs Beaver," before disappearing into the crowd.

Seeing Prince Arteavious making his way towards her, Susan hastily made her way towards Edmund.

Before she could say anything, Edmund said, "Please don't lecture me for not dancing, Su. Not tonight."

"What's the matter?" she asked in concern.

Edmund fiddled neck of his top, grumbling, "My collar's too tight, I feel like I'm being strangled and it's too hot in here." He tried to change the topic around, by asking, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Susan gave him a look. "My dance partner is currently sulking by the sandwich trays."

"Me?" spluttered her brother, wide-eyed.

Susan smiled patiently.

"But, I-"

Edmund suddenly saw Prince Arteavious smarming his way towards his sister and the desperate anxious look in Susan's eye. Setting down his glass, Edmund offered his hand to Susan for a dance. Squeezing his hand in thanks, they swept out onto the dance floor just as the Prince reached the buffet table.

"Now what?" questioned Edmund. "You can't dance with me all night."

"I know," sighed Susan, chewing her lip in thought.

"And if I'm not allowed to slip out of the celebrations than neither are you," he added.

"Yes, I know, Edmund," replied Susan, trying not to sound irritated. "I really thought that prank we played on Prince Arteavious would have worked."

"Maybe if you danced as badly as Peter, he would lose interest," teased Edmund, trying to lighten her deteriorating mood.

Both siblings looked over to where Lucy was dragging her brother away from Mrs Beaver and leaving her in the care of Mr Beaver, while Peter profusely called out sincere apologies.

Susan flickered a small smile. "No-one can be as bad as Peter," she replied. "We need to try something else."

Edmund's eyes widened in panic. "No, no Su, please," he protested. "I'm still recovering from the training practice when Peter got his own back on me."

He still had an aching bruise on his back where Peter had 'accidentally' knocked him off his feet during sword practice.

"I don't want to find another frog in my bed either," agreed Susan, deep in thought. "But this time we'll make sure Peter's not around."

"He wasn't supposed to be around the last time either," pointed out her brother, ignoring her annoyed glare.

Dancing further away from the buffet table, Edmund noticed Prince Arteavious glaring at him.

"Maybe you should just ask Peter for his help this time," Edmund suggested.

Susan almost tripped over the hem of her gown. "Peter?" she repeated. "He'd never approve-"

"Approve what?" A familiar voice interrupted next to them causing both siblings to trip over each another, knocking foreheads together.

Turning, they found Peter looking at them, smirking in amusement, while Lucy struggled to contain her giggles.

"Don't sneak up on people, Peter," growled Edmund, rubbing his forehead.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the pair, noticing how they had both yet to look at him properly. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," came the chorused response, despite Edmund trying to nudge Susan forwards towards their eldest brother.

"Don't make me dance with you," Peter liltingly threatened, causing Lucy to laugh out loud and Edmund to look horrified at the thought.

Susan sighed in defeat. Making sure no-one was listening to their conversation, she confessed, "I need your help." She then outlined her problems in dissuading Prince Arteavious' interest in her. By the time she had finished, she knew it had been a mistake as Peter's expression had set into an icy calm and his eyes glittered indignantly.

"Where is Prince Arteavious?" asked Peter, scanning the room and spotting his target.

Edmund grabbed Peter's arm to stop him from storming over to the Prince.

"Pete, what are you doing?"

Peter gave an almost predatory smile. "I'm just going to say hello," he replied, innocently. "Have a little chat."

"Oh no you're not," protested Susan, grabbing his other arm to stop him. "Not in a hall full of guests watching you. I don't want to publicly humiliate the Prince, nor do I want him hurt."

"I wasn't going to hurt him," protested Peter, looking wounded at the accusation. Easily shaking out his sibling's hold, he reassured Susan, "Don't worry, Su. I'll handle this. Everything will be fine."

He slipped into the crowd before Susan or Edmund could stop him. Lucy and Edmund watched him go in curiosity, while Susan held her head in her hands.

"Oh, Aslan, I can't look," she groaned in apprehension. "Tell me when it's over."

"It's alright, Su," soothed Lucy, patting her arm in comfort. "Peter's just talking to Prince Arteavious and they're smiling."

Edmund snorted. "More gritted teeth than smiling," he muttered to himself, but not quietly enough.

"What?" demanded Susan, hands dropping away. "Why? What's Peter doing?"

Lucy was trying to stand on her tiptoes to see through the crowd. "Why's the Prince looking like that? Bother, I can't see. Ed, can you?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Edmund, his voice sounded resigned while his eyes were practically grinning. "Though I don't think you want to know."

"Why?" Lucy frowned.

When her brother didn't respond, Susan impatiently pulled on his shoulder. "Ed!"

"You're not going to like it," he warned. Susan gestured for him to hurry up. "Looks like Peter's just given him the Big Brother speech with the Prince's arm twisted behind his back to make sure he listens." At Susan's alarmed expression, he hastily added, "Don't worry, none of the guests seem to have noticed. Except Orieus, who is now escorting the Prince away."

Susan didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. Edmund looked at Susan with laughter in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Su. I think Pete's dissuaded another of your suitors for you," he told her. "Feel free to enjoy yourself."

Peter had made his way back to them. At the look Susan gave him, he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Problem solved," he told her. "Dance?"

Susan laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you, Peter," she responded, allowing him to pull her onto the dance floor.

Prince Arteavious was finally gone, and for that, Susan was quite happy to suffer bruised feet for the rest of the night.

The End.


End file.
